In one form of sprung vehicle seat, as disclosed in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No. 30 43 117, the seat comprises a gas spring disposed between a base frame and a seat carrier frame, with the actual seat being carried on the seat carrier frame. The vehicle seat further comprises a valve assembly for adjusting the pressure in the gas spring in dependence on the weight of the occupant (weight adjustment) and in dependence on the desired seat height (height adjustment). For the purposes of adjustment to the weight of the occupant, the seat has a sender or actuator unit which is connected to the seat carrier frame and which is displaceable or rotatable in dependence on the seat height in relation to actuating switch devices for the gas spring. A coupling arrangement is provided between the seat carrier frame and the actuator device, to permit that device to be connected to the seat carrier frame at different spacings, for the purposes of providing the seat height adjustment. The actuator comprises a tooth configuration which extends along a straight line while the seat carrier frame is provided with a tooth arrangement which corresponds to and co-operates with the tooth arrangement on the actuator. By virtue of those tooth arrangements, the actuator can be displaced by respective distances which correspond to the pitch of the tooth arrangements. The magnitude of the tooth pitch depends on the mechanical strength required in respect of the coupling between the seat carrier frame and the actuator. As, with that coupling configuration, it may happen, as from a given seat height, that is no longer the case that all the teeth of the actuator are engaged with all the teeth on the seat carrier frame, it is necessary for the teeth to be of a given minimum size, for reasons of an adequate level of mechanical strength. That minimum tooth size has such an effect on the tooth pitch that the steps or graduations in which the height of the seat carrier frame relative to the base frame can be adjusted cannot be less than a given minimum value. As the actuating arrangement for setting a desired seat height in that vehicle seat structure is joined to the actuator, the actuating arrangement for setting the seat height must be disposed in the vicinity of the actuator.